You're Not Alone
by babywolf-lover
Summary: Naru has never let anyone in and get to know her well and she was okay with that. While on the land of Waves mission she meets a mask-less Haku, both connect instantly and grow closer and fall for each other. But will their lives let them find love and be happy?
1. Screw Up

**Chapter 1: Screw up.**

It was almost noon in the Land of Fire, the sun was shining bright in the blue sky. Birds chirped as they flew in the air from the trees. A scream of fear echoed through the air and clangs of metal on metal echoed with that scream.

200 miles from the coast line of the land of Fire, a team of three teens and an old male were locked in a battle between two men dressed in black garbs.

Naru POV

I screamed in shock as the enemy ninja who had already sliced sensei into chunks launched towards me, his large claw gauntlet outreached towards me. I cried out as I tried to get my body to move, to dodge it, I fell to the ground but let out a small cry as I felt the stinging pain of his claw catching my hand. I hit the ground with a _thud_ , my eyes were shut tight and shook in pain and fear.

"Stay behind me!" I heard my teammate Haruno Sakura's voice ordered, I wanted to see what was going on, but I couldn't open my eyes, I was too terrified. I felt the ground shake slightly from the running. Suddenly a loud thud and a groan of pain followed it, the shaking stopped and I could feel the presence of someone close to me. I forced my eyes open and saw a foot in a blue standard shinobi shoes, I slowly looked up from the feet up the body and looked at my sensei Hatake Kakashi standing there with the two enemies unconscious in his arms. Sakura and my other teammate Uchiha Sasuke stood in front of our client Tazuna in a protective stance before they relaxed.

I let out a small stutter of confusion, we watched him! How was he alive? He was literally sliced into thick chunks to the ground.

"Hi." He said nonchalantly.

"Wha-?" I questioned and turned to the spot where the attack started, where Kakashi-sensei's body fell, but all that was there was chunks of a tree long, I gulped. _'Kakashi-sensei used the Kawarimi no Jutsu.'_ I thought and gulped again trying to slow my fast pounding heart.

Kakashi cleared his throat and turned slightly to check on the client and the others before he paused and looked down at me.  
"Naru, sorry I didn't come sooner. I didn't mean for you to get hurt … I just didn't think you'd freeze like that." He said and walked over to the others, I felt a strong pang in my chest. "Good job Sasuke very smooth, you too Sakura." He said. I looked down at the dirt and gritted my teeth.

 _'Dammit, I was useless! Sasuke was so cool like he'd done this a thousand times! Even Sakura did better than me! I was such an idiot!'_ I cursed myself and blinked rapidly to get rid of the tears in my eyes that wanted to run down my cheeks. I sighed shakily and pushed up but winced as I looked at the deep gash in my hand, I grunted and got up stumbling slightly.

"You're not hurt are you, baby?" Sasuke said with a smug smirk, I glared at him and looked down.

Kakashi-sensei had already tied both of the enemies to a tree and sent a message to Konoha so they could be brought into custody.

"So … who are they?" Sakura asked.  
"Gōzu and Meizu, they're rogue chunin from Kirigakure." Kakashi said and turned his sights to our client. He was staring at the ground guilt covering his whole face. "Tazuna-san, we need to talk." He said seriously.

"What?" He asked.

"When you applied for this mission, you asked for general protection from robbers and highwaymen." Kakashi said. "You said nothing about rogue ninja being after you." He said.

"How do you know they weren't after you?" He defended.

"Because I watched as they attacked, they went for you, not for me or the kids." He said. "And by your reaction just now, you know exactly what I am talking about." We all looked at him, he gulped and sighed.

"Okay. I lied." He said. "But it was for a good cause!" He defended. "My hometown is under control by a dark man who uses thugs, money and drugs taking over lands." He said. "And because he controls the shipping our land is dirt poor and is about to go completely under." He said. "So I decided to take a stand in a different way, to build a bridge that would connect our land with the main land and break the hold he has on us." He said staring at the ground. "So because of this, he is after my head. It took nearly all of our money pooled together just to get this C-rank!" He said.

"This kind of mission is more classified as a B rank if not an A." Kakashi said with a sigh.

"Tazuna-san, we can't do this." Sakura said, I looked at her. "We're only genin. This is out of our capability. And I really think we should go back for Naru's wound." She said, I grunted with a frown and looked at my hand, the blood had completely stained my glove and sleeve.

Tazuna looked to the ground and shook, I looked at my team, Kakashi gave a sigh with a slight eye roll, I gritted my teeth.

"Her hand could become a problem." He said glancing at me. "I guess we have no other choice." He said. I growled quietly and grabbed a kunai from my holster, I slipped my hand from my glove and bit my lip stabbing the kunai blade into my hand.

Sakura cried out with Tazuna, Sasuke jumped slightly and Kakashi blinked in shock, I gritted my teeth panting shaking in pain.

"I'm fine." I growled.

"Are you that stupid?!" Sakura screamed at me, I gave her a nasty glare and looked at the blood gushing from my hand staining my sleeve, I unbuckled the belt around my chest, then unzipped it and shrugged my jacket off and sighed. My hand was swollen and had a purplish color to it, I pulled my pack off and pulled out my medic kit.

Kakashi walked up to me and crouched down. "If you don't clot that you will bleed out." He said and reached to take my hand, I jerked away with a dark glare, I squeezed at the wound before pouring my water on it and drying my hand gently with a towel and awkwardly wrapped it up and tied it tight, I sighed and rubbed the blood from my jacket sleeve. I pulled my jacket back on buckling it shut but left my hand out of the attached glove.

This was a special jacket made for me, it was midnight blue, a mid high collar, long sleeves with attached gloves that I could wear or not, it made down almost to my mid thigh but the front was missing, that ended mid torso it had two red belts on it, one on my hips the other at my chest and zipped up that I left unzipped around my neck. I wore a gray shirt with mesh on the sides and a pair of orange short shorts and spandex shorts under those with knee high silver and black boots.

I got up slowly and pulled my pack back on.

"That was reckless." Kakashi said with a scowl, I looked away and walked past the team.

"Are we going or what?" I asked hotly.

Normal POV

Kakashi scratched his head and sighed quietly. "Sasuke, you're the deciding vote; go home or continue?" He asked looking at the young Uchiha, he frowned and looked down.

"Stay." He said firmly.

"Alright Tazuna-san, we'll continue." Kakashi said, the man sighed in relief and tears pricked at his eyes.

"Thank you all." He said sincerely.

"Let's keep moving." Kakashi said. "Be on guard." He warned, Tazuna walked in the middle.

They reached the coast of fire and looked out at the Kaizoku sea that had a gray look and had thick mist on top of it. "I arranged for a friend to meet us." Tazuna said, in the distant the sound of a boat motor got closer before a small simple boat appeared through the mist and pushed up to the dock.

A middle-aged man sat in the boat, he had short brown hair and wore a pointed straw hat, a long-sleeved gray and black top with the collar upturned, a pair of dark pants and simple sandals.

"Tazuna." He said tipping his hat.

"Kaji." Tazuna replied.

"Let's go." He said looking around worriedly, they climbed in the boat and pushed from shore, he steered them into the thick mist and nearly halfway there he cut the motor pulling out an oar and rowing himself.

"Why turn the motor off?" Sakura asked.

"So we wont be found." He said. "And keep your voices down! I don't want to get caught." He snipped.

"Tazuna-san." Kakashi said quietly, the man looked at him. "You need to tell me everything or else we will drop you off." He said, Tazuna nodded his head.

Naru sat in the front of the boat staring ahead completely blocking out Tazuna and his tale, she looked at her reflection and looked away. _'I'm such a screw up.'_ She thought and balled her hand into a fist. _'I've got no business being a ninja, freezing like I did, I should be use to people trying to kill me. Why did I have to freeze then? Why then!?'_ She yelled inwardly. She was pulled from her mental beating by Tazuna's high voice.

"Granddad I want my granddad!" He said, she looked back at the man. "Oh and my daughter will condemn the ninja of Konohagakure, denouncing and blaming you for abandoning her father and will live her life in sorrow." He said, Naru gave a small eye roll.

 _'The guilt trip.'_ Naru thought.

"Well, I guess we don't have any other choice, we'll have to keep guarding you." Kakashi said rubbing his head.

"Oh? Thank you very much!" Tazuna said nodding his head and grinning. _'I win!'_ He thought happily.

"We're almost there." Kaji said. "We're been lucky not to be found yet Tazuna." He said.

"Good." Tazuna nodded.

They looked up in shock at the large bridge that they sailed under. "It's huge." Sakura said.

They broke through the gray, thick mist and came to a small collection of shacks and docks, Kaji pulled up to one and stopped. "This is as far as I go Tazuna." Kaji said, Tazuna nodded his head as he stood on the dock.

"Right, thank you for taking such a risk." He said.

"Just be careful." He said slightly snippy and pulled from the dock turning his motor on and disappearing back into the mist.

"Okay." Tazuna said looking at the team. "Get me home and I mean get me there in one piece!" He ordered, Naru rolled her eyes slightly.

 _'Bossy old jackass.'_ Naru thought.

"Right." Kakashi said.

They began their trek through the forest carefully and on high alert. _'The next ninja they send wont be chunin but a jounin, with deadly skills.'_ Kakashi thought with a frown, his body tense but not obviously so, he looked completely relaxed as his steel gray eyes scanned the area around them carefully.

Naru perked up as a small rustle in the bushes sounded, they froze getting ready, Sasuke had his hand on the kunai holster, Naru sniffed the air and walked up.

"Naru! You idiot!" Sakura hissed, she walked up and pushed the bushes apart and walked in and bent down. She popped back up with a white rabbit in her arms, she smiled scratching it's head.

"It's just a snow rabbit." Naru said, he snuggled against her and she smiled.

"Phew!" Sakura said in relief, Sasuke relaxed and sighed, Kakashi frowned.

 _'If that's a snow rabbit then why is it's coat white in the spring? This is used for a Kawarimi jutsu.'_ Kakashi thought and glanced over, he saw a slight glint of metal in the sunlight before the trees rustled a low whistling sounded.

"GET DOWN!" He ordered and tackled Tazuna down, Sakura dropped down and Sasuke crouched, Naru fell forward as a massive broadsword shaped like a butcher knife that had a large hole cut out and a half hole near the end was embedded into the tree right above Naru. Naru looked as a man landed on the blade and stood there, the white rabbit hopped away and disappeared into the brush, Naru looked up at the man above her head.

The man was muscular with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes and little eyebrows. He wore bandages over his lower face like a mask, he had a hitai-ate that was on sideways on his head that had the Kirigakure symbol on the metal plate. He wore no shirt but had a belt on his chest, a pair of baggy pants with a striped pattern, some wrist warmers that went to his elbows and matching leg warmers and black shinobi shoes.

He looked over his shoulder at her, she whimpered and scrambled backwards, Kakashi stood up and stepped forward.

"Momochi Zabuza." Kakashi said. "Rogue ninja from Kirigakure." He said.

"Hatake Kakashi of the sharingan." Zabuza said back. "It's too bad on your part." He said. "You're going to have the old man over to me." He said looking at Tazuna who grunted in fear stepping back slightly. Naru got up slowly and sighed, Sasuke shifted slightly getting ready, Zabuza snorted. "This is the Konohagakure teams? A bunch of diaper babies." He said and chuckled. "This'll be too easy." He said. Naru balled her fists up and growled quietly.

 _'No! Not this time! I'm not getting saved this time.'_ She thought and stepped forward.

"Don't." Kakashi said, she grunted and glared at him. "This is a battle only I can do. You all protect the bridge builder." He said reached to his mysterious left eye that was hidden by his slanted hitai-ate, he pulled it up revealing his eye that had a scar down the middle of it, he opened it and revealed a blood red eye making them grunt.

"Sharingan." Zabuza chuckled. "Now this will be fun." He said.

"Sharingan?" Sakura asked.

"Hm?" Tazuna asked.

"So I get to see the sharingan in action, this is an honor." Zabuza said turning to face the team.

"What is the sharingan?" Tazuna asked.

"It's a rare power that resides in the eyes, the user of this power can understand any genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu and reflect the attack back on the attacker." Sasuke said first. "The sharingan is rare form of power but there is a lot more to it than that." He said. "A lot more."

"You got it right boy." Zabuza said. "But you only scratched the surface, the sharingan an analyze an opponent's technique and copy it down to the tiniest detail." He said. "You are in our bingo books, we were ordered to kill you on sight." Zabuza said looking at Kakashi who glared back. "The man who copied over a thousand jutsu's, Kakashi the Copy ninja." He said.

 _'How does he have the sharingan? Only my clan has sharingan … could he be …?'_ Sasuke thought with a deep frown on his face.

"Cool." Naru muttered.

"Quick! Manji formation!"Kakashi barked. "Protect the bridge builder!" He said, they jumped in front of the bridge builder, Sasuke stood in front of him, Naru on his left and Sakura on his right and they had their kunai in their hands.

Kakashi stepped in front of them ready. "So, I gotta fight you first Kakashi? So be it." Zabuza said with a chuckle. He grabbed his blade pulling it from the tree and flipped in the air landed on the water a few feet from the team.

"He's standing on the water!" Sakura cried out in shock, Zabuza closed his eyes and focused.

 _'Kirigakure no jutsu!'_ Zabuza thought, the mist gathered around them growing thicker than normal causing Zabuza to completely disappear.

"He's gone." Naru whispered.

"Sensei!" Sakura cried out in fear to the jounin she could barely see.

Kakashi flared his chakra and the mist slightly cleared around them.

"Relax." Kakashi said. "He'll come for me first." He said.

"But … who is he?" Sakura asked.

"Zabuza Momochi, he use to be the leader of the Kirigakure assassination group, he is the master of the _sairento kiringu_." He said.

"Silent killing?" Naru questioned.

"As the name says, it happens in an instant without sound or warning, it's so fast you pass from this life to the next without knowing what happened." Kakashi said. "The sharingan can not full neutralize it. Do not lower your guard." He warned, they all gulped and looked around the mist.

"Eight points." Zabuza's chilling voice sounded in the mist around them, they looked around.

"What's that?" Sakura asked shaking in fear.

"Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian arteries, kidneys, heart … now which will be my kill point?" Zabuza said, they gasped in fear, Naru's legs shook barely keeping her small weight on them.

Sasuke gulped shaking himself as he looked around.

 _'I feel like I can't breathe!'_ Sasuke thought. _'One little twitch will make him come to us! I can't stand this feeling! I'd … I'd rather -_ ' Sasuke thought turning his kunai towards himself.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi barked making the genin jump. "Calm down, I'll protect you with my life, I promise." He said. "I wont allow my comrades to die." He said giving a smile over his shoulder, Naru glanced at Sasuke then out at the mist and sighed.

"I wouldn't count on that." Zabuza said, they gasped and turned as the jounin was in between them right in front of Tazuna. Zabuza slammed his blade in the ground and turned towards Tazuna who cried out and stumbled back, Naru sprung into action without thinking, she jumped in front of Tazuna and took Zabuza's foot in her chest, she cried out and knocked Tazuna back and laid on the ground rasping for air.

"Lucky brat." Zabuza spat then grunted as Kakashi stabbed his kunai into his kidney area, Kakashi blinked as water poured from Zabuza's body instead of blood.

Naru POV

I rasped and coughed harshly struggling to get air in my lungs, my body shook and my head was spinning, and my vision had big black and white dots in them. Tazuna laid on the ground before he moved and groaned in pain, I sighed in relief at least I was able to save him this time.

"Sensei behind you!" Sakura screamed, I looked to see Zabuza standing behind Kakashi-sensei, he roared and sliced his huge blade cutting Kakashi clean in half, Zabuza grunted as Kakashi turned into water and reappeared behind Zabuza with a kunai at his throat. I sighed in relief, he was much too good with the whole fake death thing.

I got up finally stumbling slightly and got Tazuna over to Sasuke and Sakura once again, but we watched in horror as Kakashi was tricked by Zabuza again catching him off guard. Maybe I shouldn't of protested to get a harder mission...

Normal POV

"You're fast … but not fast enough!" Zabuza said and appeared behind Kakashi catching him off guard, he let out a roar and went to slice him in half again, Kakashi flipped in the air over Zabuza who snorted and spun around and his foot connected with Kakashi's stomach. Kakashi cried out in pain and sailed through the air like he weighed nothing and hit the water.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naru cried out in shock.

"Hah!" Zabuza said and shot forward, Kakashi shot from the water panting and coughing, he frowned.

 _'This water is thick, heavy.'_ Kakashi thought.

"Fool!" Zabuza said appearing behind him, Kakashi gasped and turned.

"No!" Kakashi cursed but couldn't move fast enough, Zabuza ran though hand signs rapidly.

" _Suirou no jutsu!_ " Zabuza said, Kakashi cried out as he was lifted out of the water into a ball of water above it, Zabuza put his hand in the bubble, Kakashi struggled to move but couldn't. "Can't move?" Zabuza mocked. "Heh heh, this is made from water but it's harder than steel." He said. "It's hard to do anything when you can't move." He said. "Now, I will save you for last, I think I'll make you watch as I kill your brats!" He said, Kakashi gasped and growled, he looked at him team they stood shocked that he had been captured.

"Listen to me!" Kakashi barked. "Take the bridge builder and run! You can't win this fight!" He ordered.

"But sensei!" Sakura protested on leaving him behind.

"Forget about me! Run! Your job is to protect Tazuna, not to show how brave you are! Now take off!" He yelled.

Sasuke POV

I frowned as I stared at the captured Kakashi, this Zabuza was no joke, he was fast, skilled and powerful. My frown deepened as Kakashi ordered us to run away! How could he think we'd run? I've had enough of being scared and not face obstacles and demons. First my brother, now this guy? No way was I going to be the scared little boy again I had a goal and nothing was going to stop me, I was an avenger! I let out a quiet growl and stood forwards, I glanced at Sakura who looked terrified. It seemed like it was going to be up to me to do this again. Sakura was terrified and since the dope was useless last time there was a good chance she'd be this time. I blinked as she walked up and stood next to me glared at Zabuza.

"No way." She said, I looked at her shocked. "We're not running." She said, I smirked and looked forward. Maybe she wasn't so useless after all...

Normal POV

"You idiot! I gave you a direct order! Do as I say!" Kakashi snarled to Naru, she gritted her teeth. "Tazuna is the mission!" He said, Naru looked at the bridge builder.

"Old man?" She questioned, he gulped.

"Well …. this all happened cause I'm a liar and cared for my life more... go on! Forget about me! Save your sensei!" He said, Naru smirked and stepped up.

"Hear that? We're coming for ya!" Naru said.

"Pathetic." Zabuza said, Naru gasped as a clone pulled from the water puddle in front of her, he brought his knee up into her stomach, she coughed and shook in pain slumped over his knee, he bucked her up and gave a solid roundhouse kick, she sailed in the air and slammed into the trees on the side and slumped down, Zabuza's close rippled harshly before he stepped back and became solid again.

"Naru!" Sakura cried out.

The clone spotted Naru's hitai-ate on the ground, he walked up and stepped on it smearing it in the mud, Naru watched shaking.

"You're not ninja! You're babies!" Zabuza barked. "You know nothing about being a ninja!" He said and chuckled. "Konoha is such a soft village. When I was young than you all now, I already killed hundreds, I bet you struggle to kill a fly!" He laughed.

Naru growled and twitched trying to get her body to stop shaking, she glanced at Kakashi who was growling in anger, he looked at her then at the team.

 _'I swore I wasn't gonna be a screw up anymore. I'm a ninja.'_ She thought and looked at the hitai-ate under Zabuza's foot. _'I have to get an opening and figure out a way to free sensei, he then can take on Zabuza.'_ She thought and looked around carefully and nodded her head.

"Alright." Naru said and stood up dropping her pack on the ground. "Sasuke!" She called, he looked at her. "D!" She said, he blinked then nodded, she nodded and they ran forward and criss-crossed quickly, Zabuza watched as they jumped in the air flipping over the clone a few times. As they passed over the clone again Naru threw two smoke bombs down and it created a dark gray cloud of smoke around him, Zabuza and Kakashi watched confused and interested.

" _Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!_ " A large fireball shot out from the smoke and it barreled towards Zabuza and Kakashi, it began to die out which make Zabuza chuckle, he stopped as Naru appeared from the the fire and went to kick at him, he focused and created a new clone. Naru gasped as it grabbed her ankle and spun her around and let her go, she cried out and slammed into a tree and slumped again.

"Pathetic!" Zabuza sneered.

The clone walked towards Naru with it's blade out, Sasuke roared and ran forward and tried to do an upper spinning kick but the clone grabbed him and slammed him to the ground, he cried out in pain and coughed up blood as Zabuza stomped his foot down on his chest.

"You babies can't handle me. But you are entertaining." Zabuza said. The clone reared his foot back and gave a punishing kick to Sasuke's back, he yelled in pain and rolled along the ground and slumped shaking.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out.

"Will you get out of here!" Kakashi snarled. "Leave. Now!" He barked.

Sasuke groaned and sat up slowly and groaned in pain.

" _Tagu kage bushin no jutsu!_ " Sasuke watched as hundreds of Naru's shot from the trees and jumped on the clone covering him, Zabuza's clone spun around knocking all the clones off and they began to disappear.

"Sasuke!" Naru yelled as she skidded back with her pack, she threw a giant shuriken to him, he caught and blinked, he spun around opening the weapon.

" _Kage shuriken no jutsu!_ " Sasuke said, Sakura let out a dreamy cry at her crush.

Sasuke launched in the air and threw the weapon. The clone smirked waiting but blinked as it flew past him and headed to the real Zabuza.

"Very smart, pass the clone and come for me." He said but caught the shuriken with his free hand. "Not smart enough though." He said then blinked as another shuriken flew towards him, Sasuke smirked.

"A second shuriken in the shadow of the first." He said and growled trying to figure out what to do without freeing Kakashi. As the shuriken reached him, he jumped above it.

"It missed!" Sakura cried out, Sasuke smirked still.

A pop sounded behind Zabuza, he and Kakashi turned to see Naru there, she yelled and threw a kunai first that cut Zabuza's cheek then a handful of shuriken, Zabuza dodged then growled in pain as one became embedded in his arm, his blood flowed into the water ball.

"YOU!" He snarled as Naru hit the water and came up coughing, Zabuza ripped his hand out and flew through signs. " _Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu!_ " He yelled, Naru screamed as the water shot to her and slammed her away, she disappeared under the water with the fast current, Zabuza pulled the giant shuriken back about to throw it towards the location but grunted as Kakashi's hand stopped the blade, he glared at Zabuza who shook in fear staring into Kakashi's red sharingan.

"That's enough." He growled lowly and flung the weapon out of Zabuza's hand and jumped back as they stood across from each other and began a large scale battle.

Naru POV

Everything slowly began to come back to me, I was laying on the ground, I coughed and felt the water I swallowed when I went under come up. I panted and forced my eyes open, I looked at a blurry figure standing on a lower branch above me, I blinked a few times but they were gone. I groaned and sat up slowly, I was in the forest away from the lake but I could heard water splashing and metal clanging. I shifted and cried out in pain as a sharp pain shot through my chest, I unbuckled my jacket and lifted my shirt to see a good size bruise on my chest. I groaned and put my hand on the spot and poured chakra into it from my hand and felt the pain go away. I got up slowly and limped through the trees to the lake, it was thrashing around wildly, I walked along the lake and finally found the team sitting to the side, Sasuke looked pissed off and Sakura looked relieved, she had Sasuke's arm around her shoulder propping him up, Tazuna was sitting on the ground looked relieved, he saw me first.

"There you are." He said, I nodded and looked at Kakashi who sighed.

"Not that I'm not grateful, but from now on all of you, listen to what I say. If I tell you to run, you run. Don't do what you want." He said looked at me and Sasuke. I gritted my teeth and sighed trying to keep myself from yelling at the man. "You could have been killed." He said. "You've grown up a lot, but I mean it. If you do not listen to my orders again there will be consequences." He said. "Am I understood?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Sakura said.

"Hmmph." Sasuke nodded, Kakashi looked at me, I looked down and sighed giving a slight nod.

 _'You're welcome for me saving your ungrateful ass.'_ I thought.

"Let's get moving before anyone else shows up." He said, I turned in the opposite direction and got my pack, I picked up my hitai-ate and rubbed the mud from the plaque.

 _'It's useless.'_ I thought and headed back to the team. _'It seems no matter what I do, I'll always be a screw up to these people.'_ I thought bitterly.

I walked behind them silently as we headed to Tazuna's house.


	2. Training

**Chapter 2: Training.**

Normal POV

"Alright you three." Kakashi said, the three genin looked up from the bags laying next to their bedrolls. Two days ago they reached Tazuna's house in one piece, they met his daughter who was very beautiful with long blue-black hair and gray eyes and slim figure, but you instantly could tell she was a mother by the way she lectured them. After that they met Tazuna's bratty grandson Inari, he was rude and hateful telling them to go home instead of thanking them for bringing Tazuna back.

Tsunami gave the team the spare room in their house and they all camped out in there together resting up from the fight.

"Get ready and go eat then we'll head out for training." Kakashi said.

"Yes sensei." Sakura said standing up, Kakashi walked away from the door, Sakura followed walking out, Sasuke followed but Naru stayed put, she sighed changing quickly. She took off her jacket and gray top opting for her white tank top with short mesh sleeves and she wore her orange shorts minus spandex shorts. She walked to the mirror on the wall and brushed her hair quickly and twisted it back into a braid, she looked at her hitai-ate hanging on her waist, she lifted it and sighed throwing it to the side and it landed on her bedroll, she sat on the bedroll and carefully wrapped half of her forearm to her second knuckle with a special bandage wraps, then strapped her kunai holster on her thigh and walked out with a sigh. _'Alright Naru, no more of being the screw up! No more!'_

The team sat at the table eating, Naru sat to the side silently.

"Here dear." Tsunami said gesturing a plate of food.

"No thank you." Naru said. "I'm not hungry." She said.

"Oh okay, I'll save it." She smiled, Naru nodded her head.

"You need to eat." Kakashi said standing up walking over to her.

"I'm fine." She said curtly and walked out of the house snapping the door shut.

"She's being weirder than normal." Sakura said. "If that's possible." She added, Sasuke gave a 'humph' and Kakashi sighed.

Naru pulled her boots on and walked along the dock that surrounded Tazuna's house, she sat down at the end letting her feet dangle above the water, she stared at her reflection then out at the trees silently.

Almost 15 minutes later the team came out ready for training, Naru followed them into the forest just outside the house.

"Alright, I told you I would be getting you ready because this fight is far from over, we all know Zabuza is still alive." He said, Naru frowned slightly thinking about yesterday.

 _-Flashback_

 _Team 7 sat at the dining room table at Tazuna's house with him and Tsunami._

" _Well, at least you took down one of the assassins, so we can relax for a bit." He said._

" _Who was that boy?" Sakura asked, Naru frowned._

" _What boy?" Naru asked._

" _He was an anbu from Kirigakure. Those masks are only worn by the most elite shinobi." Kakashi said. "They are responsible to take care of rogue ninja who defect from their villages. They're sole mission is to hunt them down and wipe them out so their village secrets stay secret." He said. "But ..."  
"But what?" Tazuna asked. _

" _But he didn't take Zabuza out."  
"WHAT!?" Sakura and Tazuna yelled in shocked. _

" _Sensei you checked his pulse!" Sakura protested._

" _Yes, but think, what did he use to take Zabuza down?"_

" _Senbon." Sasuke said, Naru sighed._

" _Exactly, with the proper training senbon can be used to kill or to induce paralysis, including the heart, basically putting him in a death-like state but he is still very much alive."_

" _So he's coming back." Sasuke said._

" _Yes, he's alive but wounded so it should give us time to get everyone ready."_

" _How!? You're still weakened from your eye!" Sakura protested since the jounin had went down right before they reached Tazuna's house the day before._

" _Sakura, I am a jounin, even if slightly impaired I can still teach you something." Kakashi said. "We'll begin tomorrow so we can rest up for a bit." He said._

 _Flashback-_

"Alright training time begins now." Kakashi said. "First let's have a quick review of chakra. Sakura if you'd be so kind." He said, she smiled and stepped forward with a proud smile on her face.

"Chakra is the main source of a shinobi's power. This energy has two forms; physical energy which is everywhere in the body, and spiritual energy which is strengthened with training and experience." She said. "Both must be drawn out at the same time and used together in order to perform jutsu. When both of these are used at the same time along with hand signs the user can focus and unleash chakra!" She said.

"Right on all points! Iruka-sensei taught you well." Kakashi said, Sakura giggled with a blush.

"Can we move on?" Naru asked.

"Right, we already know all of this, we've already master chakra." Sasuke said.

"No!" Kakashi scolded. "You have not mastered chakra, maybe you can use it but you have not mastered it. You must know how to draw out only a certain amount, how you use chakra now if you continue that in a real fight you would be out of chakra very fast." Kakashi said, Sasuke frowned.

"Okay then, how do we master it?" Sasuke asked somewhat hotly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Heh." Kakashi smirked.

"Climb a tree."

"...WHAT!?" All three genin yelled in shock.

"That's right!" Kakashi smiled. "But there is one rule; no hands." He said.

"You must be joking." Sasuke said.

"Am I? Let's just see." He said and walked over to the nearest tree and focused before putting his foot on the tree and took a step, they gasped in shock as he walked up the tree trunk with only his feet and walked to the first branch and along that before stopping and looked down at them, they stood slack jawed. "You must collect chakra in the bottoms of your feet and use it to stick to the tree." He said. "This is one way to use chakra." Kakashi said.

"Wait a minute!" Sakura said. "This is a cute little trick and all but how is this going to help us fight Zabuza?" She protested putting her hands on her barely there hips.

"It's the **only** way to fight him Sakura." Kakashi said. "That's the entire goal of this training, you'll learn to draw only a certain amount of chakra into a certain point in your body. This can be difficult even to a jounin, the bottom of the feet is one of the most difficult places." He said. "This training requires a mix of physical and spiritual energy. Are you getting it down?" He asked. "If you can master this, you'll be able to master any jutsu." He said. "Well theoretically." He added. "This will teach you how to draw and maintain a certain amount of chakra." He said.

"So how do we do this?" Sasuke asked stepping forward.

Kakashi flicked open his kunai holster on his thigh and pulled out a kunai.

"Use a kunai to mark the height of the tree you get to. Each time try to pass that mark." He said. "You'll need to get a running start at the tree until you are use to this. Ready?" He asked, they nodded and pulled out their own kunai, Kakashi jumped down and backed up standing to the side. They picked a tree and focused before running to the tree, Sasuke ran up and cursed as the bark under his foot cracked harshly and he fell, he sliced the tree before he hit the ground and growled in frustration seeing he only made it up two feet. He looked and saw Naru run up the tree but cried out as she slipped and smacked her head on the ground, she groaned rubbing her head trying not to curse.

Naru POV

I frowned deeply at the stupid tree in front of me, this was much more difficult than I thought it would be. You had to get just the right amount of chakra, too much the tree breaks like teme's, too little and you fall right off, I sighed.

"This is fun!" I looked over to the tree next to Sakura's tree and up, she was over halfway up the tree sitting on a branch with her kunai jabbed in the tree. She giggled and stuck her tongue out.

"Well." Kakashi said with pride in his voice. "At least someone gets this." He said. "We've talked about people wanting to be a top ninja, seems Sakura has the best chance at that." He said making a jab to me, I frowned. "And as for the Uchiha clan maybe they're not so great." He said, Sasuke gave a small growl huff and frowned.

"Shut up sensei!" Sakura cried out with a pout.

I sighed in annoyance and stood up slowly looking at the tree before focusing and trying again. I was going to do this no matter what it took, no matter how long I would not be the screw up dead last!

Normal POV

Three hours passed since the team started their training, Sakura was almost to the top of her tree, Sasuke was at the halfway mark and Naru was at least a foot below him.

Naru panted harshly and pressed her head to the tree, sweat poured down her face, neck and back, her body shook from heat, exhaustion and pain.

 _'Why can't I get this!?'_ She thought gritting her teeth closing her eyes.

" … ru …. Naru …. Naru!" She blinked and turned to see Kakashi standing a few feet behind her, Sasuke and Sakura were walking to the house.

"What?" She asked barely controlling the quiver in her voice.

"Come on, we're having a lunch break." He said.

"Not hungry." She replied and took a couple steps back before running up the tree getting a few inches higher, she sliced the tree and flipped back down and landed in a crouch, she huffed as Kakashi still stood there.

"You need to eat." He stated.

"I'm perfectly fine." She said curtly, he gave a small huff.

"Alright, we'll be back." He said and walked away, Naru put her head back on the bark and rubbed her forehead on the rough bark and whimpered quietly.

 _'I can do this! I have to do this!'_ She said in her head, she glanced towards the direction of the house and gulped, she shifted the bandages a little and pressed the point of the kunai on her skin and blood appeared and ran down, she fixed the bandage and backed up focusing and continuing her training but every time she fell she gave a small cut on her arms.

When the team came back Naru had moved up three feet, she was leaning against the tree struggling to get air in her lungs, her legs shook barely supporting her lite weight.

Kakashi cleared his throat, she looked up at him, he held a paper bag out, he walked up to her.

"Eat." He stated, she pushed the bag away and pressed her foot to the branch and began to run up the trunk, she reached for the branch, her chakra fluttered and she grunted as her foot lost it's grip, she reached for the branch but missed. She fell down the tree smacking into a branch before hitting the ground harshly. She groaned laying still shaking in pain, Kakashi sighed and crouched next to her. "Eat." He stated again, she pushed it away in frustration and sat up, he gave an annoyed sigh and set the bag down, Naru ignored it and stared up at the tree with a deep frown.

The team spent the whole day working on this exercise, Kakashi had retreated back into the house to speak with Tazuna about future plans. It was almost dusk by time Tsunami came out calling them for dinner in which Naru ignored the call and the bag of food still sat on the ground neglected.

"Naru! She said come in!" Sakura said putting her hands on her hips with a glare, Sasuke looked at Naru. She growled and ran up the tree slipping a few times but got to her branch and slumped over it panting. "Naru!" Sakura growled.

"Leave me alone!" She barked.

"Fine!" Sakura huffed and stomped away, Sasuke gave the girl one last look before walking away from her, Naru sat on the branch trying to calm her breathing down and collect more energy.

Kakashi watched Sasuke and Sakura came in looked exhausted, he sighed as they shut the door and sat at the table.

"Where's Naru?" He asked.

"She wouldn't come in." Sakura said, Kakashi shook his head.

"Will she be alright?" Tsunami asked as she put the food down.

"She's a ninja, but I'll go check on her after." Kakashi said, Inari gave a quiet scoff.

Kakashi walked out of the house quietly in the dark, he walked in the woods looking around in the dark, he heard sniffles and his highly tuned nose picked up the smell of salt water which meant tears. He found Naru's tree but she wasn't there, but there was a large hole in the tree, he touched it and could feel the chakra in it. _'She's got good chakra and power in it, just needs to learn how to control it.'_ He thought, he heard a small whimper and followed it.

Naru sat in front of a tree crying almost silently except for some sniffles, Kakashi stood watching for a few moments before he cleared his throat, she sniffled and wiped her face. "Naru." He said, she flinched. "It's time to come in."  
"No thanks." She said.

"I wasn't asking." He said. "Now." He added sternly.

"No." She said.

"Naru-"  
"I'm not going anywhere until I get this!" She snipped at him.

"You haven't eaten all day! If not for a few days! You're going to run out of chakra." He said.

"You and I both know that wont happen for a while." She said, he blinked mildly shocked at what she hinted at, she stood up and stumbled a little. "So if you don't mind go away so I can practice." She said.

"It's dangerous to-"  
"I'm a ninja." She said in a mocking tone, he sighed and held his hands up and walked back to the house. Naru listened in the dark before focusing. _'Jigoku no mimi.'_ She thought, she listened carefully and heard the door of the house shut, she nodded and looked at the tree in front of her before sitting down and looking up at the moon shining bright in the night sky.

Morning came rather quickly, Naru had passed out from exhaustion and laid in the grass. A bird sat next to her chirping, the rising sun rays hit her making her golden hair almost lighten. A few feet from her a figure appeared and looked at her and walked up slowly.

 _'This one...'_ They thought and bent down reaching toward her neck.

Naru POV

"Hey …. hey …. wake up, it's not the best to sleep out here." A quiet voice pierced my peaceful slumber that I didn't even realize I had slipped in, my body was being shaken gently. I cracked an eye open and winced at the sunlight. I looked over at the person who had woken me up, I blinked a few times taking in their image. At first I thought it was a girl but soon I could see they were male from the lack of figure in the baggy pink kimono, the front was open every so slightly more signifying it was a males. He had long black hair that hung down and big brown almost feminine eyes and lips.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hi." I said and sat up slowly and sighed.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Training." I said. "You?" I asked.

"My friend is really sick and weak, this forest has plants that grow in here they are excellent for wounds and healing. I've been up collecting for a while." He chuckled.

"You want some help?" I asked, he blinked.

"Don't you have training?" He asked.

"I could use a break." I shrugged, he nodded and smiled, I got up with him and walked to the patches of herbs and crouched down next to him. "By the way I'm Naru." I said, he smiled.

"Haku." He said, I nodded and looked at the plants.

"These?" I asked pointing to some.

"Yes, Chamomile leaves." He said, I nodded and began to pick them and set them in his basket.

"So you're a ninja?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, Konoha."

"Wow, it must be tough." He said.

"It is." I sighed. "Especially when you're me." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked, I sighed

"Well -" I stopped as my empty stomach rumbled loudly, I blushed dark red and hunched slightly, he chuckled. "Sorry." I said, he reached in his basket under the blanket of herbs and pulled out a sandwich in a bag.

"Here." He said.

"No, I can't." I said.

"It's okay." He said and dug in the basket again producing another sandwich. "I brought two." I smiled and took the offered sandwich and took a bite and sighed. I didn't realize how hungry I really was. I smiled as he ate the other sandwich.

"So, do you live here?" I asked.

"Yes. Although I am fairly new here." He said and shrugged. "It's okay, it's quiet and slightly dull, but it's home." He said, I nodded slightly.

 _'Must be nice...'_ I thought solemnly and sighed.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I just think that would be nice."

"What do you mean? Don't you have a home?"  
"I have a home but not a _home_ home." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He frowned.

"No, no it's okay." I waved it off and picked some more of the plants, he looked at me with a frown and it made me get flustered for some strange reason.

"Can I ask something?" He asked, I nodded. "Why stay in a place that doesn't make you happy?" He asked.

"I've thought that, but it would be the same, I have no one to go to, so might as well stay with a roof over my head." I shrugged.  
"You have no one at all?"  
"I have two friends and a teacher who is practically my brother." I shrugged. "But even then they don't know me."

"I understand." He nodded.

"Naru! Naru where are you!?" Sakura's voice sounded, I sighed.

"Sounds like you gotta get back to training." He said and stood, I frowned a little, in all true reality I didn't want to. It was nice to talk.

"I guess..." I shrugged and stood up brushing myself off. "It was nice to meet ya." I said, he smiled.

"It was, maybe we can meet again." He said, I smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that." I said. "Bye Haku."  
"Bye Naru." He said and walked away with the basket, I sighed quietly and groaned as Sakura yelled my name louder. I sighed putting my mask back on my face and heading back to the team.

"Where have you been!?" Sakura snarled.

"Training." I lied, Kakashi stood behind them slightly.

"I am leaving you three here today while I take Tazuna to a meeting." Kakashi said. "Once you finish and get to the top of the trees go back to the house and wait." He said.

"Yes." Sakura said, Sasuke nodded and I gave a hum, he nodded and walked away.

I walked over to a new tree and sighed looking up it. "What are you doing dope?" Sasuke sneered.

"About to train." I said.

"You're picking a new tree."

"Yeah." I said sarcastically and sighed slowly, I frowned slightly and dropped to the ground and pulled my sandals off my feet and focused. I put my foot flat on the tree and poured chakra into my foot and stepped up and grunted wobbling slightly but walked up slowly, my stepping slid and I poured more chakra in my foot and cried out as I fell but by foot stuck, I grunted and struggled.

"Come on!" I yelped and struggled.

"You idiot." Sasuke said, I glared at him and flicked him off, he grunted and snorted.

"Naru you need to be nice to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura defended, I groaned rolling my eyes and cut my chakra off, I cried out when I fell to the ground and rasped for air.

"Dope." Sasuke said again, I sighed covering my eyes panting willing them to just disappear and leave me alone.

By time noon came around Sakura was finished and had gone to the house, Sasuke was pushing hard and had only a quarter of the way to go. Naru was taking her time trying to walk up instead of run up and was struggling.


	3. Realize

**Chapter 3: Realize.**

"Dope will you just stop?" Sasuke said looking at his blond teammate, it was nearly midnight and he was ready to go back to the house.

"Go." She said. "I'm staying."  
"Why?" He asked. "Kakashi's gonna be mad if you stay out."  
"I couldn't care less." She said and placed her foot on the tree and began to slowly walk up the tree getting pretty high up. She jumped down and sighed, she slipped her boots off and pressed her bare foot to the bark feeling the roughness on her feet and began to slowly morph her chakra into the same shape, she walked up slowly getting higher and higher before she reached the top branch and stopped, she smiled looking around from the tall tree and chuckled. She jumped down with a smile and sighed. _'Finally got it!'_ She thought.

-*o*-

Kakashi walked out of the house the next morning irked that Naru refused to come in yet again, he looked around the woods and found her boots by a tree, he looked up and saw her running up the tree. _'Has she finally got it?'_ He asked, he watched Naru spring from the tree and land on another one and skidded slightly before stopping and panting. _'Doing more exercises?'_ He wondered then cleared his throat, she blinked and looked at him before jumping down.

"So you finished your training?" He asked.

"No, not yet." She said rubbed her forehead free from sweat. "I'm not fast enough." She said.  
"It's not about speed." He said.  
"At the rate that I get it mastered I would be wounded if not dead in a battle." She said, he gave a hum. "What did you want?" She asked.

"You didn't come in last night, have you even slept these past few days?" He asked.  
"Yeah." She shrugged.  
"Well tonight, I want you in the house by 8pm, if not I will drag you in." He said. "That's an order."  
"Sure, whatever." Naru muttered, Kakashi gave a low growl, she walked up to the tree and sighed, she focused and placed her foot on the tree and began to run up the trunk slipping a few times before getting it solid. Kakashi huffed and walked away to send Sasuke out so the boy could finish his training as well.

Naru sat on the top branch and looked at the scrapes on her hands and legs that were stinging, her stomach growled and she sighed quietly and looked out at the water and land. A small blur caught her eyes, she blinked and looked down where she saw it but nothing was there, she frowned and jumped down looking around, she blinked as she saw a wrapped sandwich next to her shoes, a small container sat next to it with a note.

Here's a sandwich since you've stayed out here all night again.

This salve will heal your burns and scrapes.

-Haku.

Naru blushed and looked around but couldn't see the boy, she sighed quietly. _'Thanks Haku.'_ She thought, she sat down and ate the sandwich with a small blush on her cheeks.

-o0o-

That evening the team sat at the table as Tsunami made supper. The front door opened and Naru came in and sighed. "Well, you're alive." Tazuna said, Naru gave a hum.

"I'm glad you listened to me." Kakashi said, she sat down and sighed quietly and set the salve down and spread some on a cut on her arm.

"Dinner." Tsunami said and set the plates down in front of everyone and they began to eat quietly, Inari glared at Naru and the team, he shook and would glance at the wall to the side where a lone picture hung. After dinner Tsunami washed the dishes as they sat talking quietly.

"May I ask why is this picture torn? It looks like someone use to be in it." Sakura said standing near it. "Inari was looking at it all through dinner." She said glancing at the boy who stiffened but stared at the table.

"It's my husband." Tsunami said quietly, they looked at her shocked.  
"They use to call him a hero in this land." Tazuna said, Inari stormed out and slammed the door.  
"Inari! Father you know you can't talk about him like that!" Tsunami said and rushed out after her son.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"Is there a story behind this?" Kakashi asked.

"He wasn't his real father, he came in our family later, he brought so much happiness, he and Inari were very close. Back then Inari use to laugh all the time." Tazuna said shaking. "But then …. All that ended, he never smiles or laughs anymore, ever since the day everything changed." He said bitterly tear tears running from his eyes. "We were left feeling powerless, hopeless and Inari was the one to suffer the most. Ever since that day happened." He said.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked.

"You have to know about the man who taught us the word courage, who was hero in the land." Tazuna said pulling his glasses off and wiping the tear from his eye. "He came here about three years ago." He said.

 _-Flashback_

" _Poochie!" A young Inari yelled. "Poochie no!" He cried as he was held back by two boys, another stood in front of him holding a black and white dog that barked._

" _That's not his name!" He said. "From today his name is shooting star! And he's my dog now!"  
"No he's not! He's my dog and his name is not shooting star! I've had him since he was a puppy, he's my friend and he doesn't belong to you!" Inari said and struggled. _

" _Shut up!" The boy yelled then smirked throwing the dog into the water, Inari gasped. The dog began to yelp and thrash from going under the water.  
"Poochie!" Inari yelled.  
"See what happens when you don't listen to me?!" The boy asked "Now I'm not gonna lift a finger to help him!" He said. "Let him go." He said, Inari was released. _

" _Why did you do that?! My dog is gonna drown!"  
"If he's your dog then jump in and get him!" He said. "Be a big hero and save your friend." He said, Inari slunk and gulped in fear. "After all that big talk, you're not gonna let him go under are ya!?" He asked. Inari walked up and so did the boys, Poochie yelped and thrashed. _

_'I've gotta jump in and save him! I got to! But … but I can't swim. I'm scared, I'm sorry Poochie.' Inari thought shaking as the boys mocked him for not saving the dog.  
"You made such a big deal about him, go get him!" The boy said and kicked Inari into the water, he screamed and came up thrashing and coughing. _

" _I think you went too far Akane. He could really drown..." His friend said, Inari screamed for help and Akane snorted.  
"Forget about it." Akane said.  
"I dunno." He said then yelped as Akane grabbed his shirt.  
"You say one more word and I'll throw you in next!" He snarled. _

" _HELP! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Inari screamed thrashing around, he saw Poochie come back. "Pooch!" He yelled, the dog swam past him and headed for shore._

"Ironically at that very moment Pooch figured out how to dog paddle." Tazuna said.

 _The small dog made it to shore shaking off before running away. "Hey! Shooting star is running away get him!" Akane said and they ran off leaving Inari in the water. Inari screamed and went under and sunk down._

 _'I can't breathe..' Inari thought before it all went dark._

 _Sounds of a fire cracking and birds chirping sounded pulling him back, he opened his eyes with a moan. "Wake up huh? Finally." A voice said, Inari gasped and sat up and saw a man sitting in front of a fire roasting fish, he wore a blue gray kimono like shirt and tan pants, he had short spiky black hair with a white rope tied around his head. "I had a little talk with those kids, they wont bother you again." He smirked, he had an x shaped scar on his chin. "Here, eat." He smiled._

 _'Am I alive?! This is real?' Inari thought. "Did you pull me out of the water mister?"  
"Have a bite to eat first, then we can talk all about it." He said.  
Inari told him everything and bit into the fish.  
"So your dog abandoned you too huh? In my country dogs are loyal, they stand by their masters." He said. "But then again, you abandoned the dog first, so what do you expect?" He said, Inari blinked then looked down. _

" _I really wanted to save him, but I froze, I was scared." He said and sniffled, the man smiled gently. "I guess I don't have courage." He sniffled._

" _Hey come on, don't be so hard on yourself, you're a kid, when I was your age, I was scared too, it's not a big deal." He said ruffling Inari's head. "Live your life so you have nothing to regret, if you care about something protect it, no matter how tough, no matter how sad, you've got to keep trying. Even if you have to put your life on the line, protect it with both arms!" He said. "Never give in!" He said, Inari looked at him in awe._

"His name was Kaiza, a simple fisherman, who had come here from another land to follow his dreams. After that Inari and Kaiza were inseparable, the boy never knew his real father, so you can imagine what's it was like to have him in his life, he looked up to him, followed in his footsteps like a real father and son." Tazuna said. "Kaiza spent more and more time with us until he naturally became apart of our family." He said, Naru smiled gently at the story. "And when this town needed him, he became something more."

" _We got trouble Kaiza! The flood gates opened and the water's rising! If we don't' stop the lower district will be flooded!" A man said bursting into the house from the pouring rain, Kaiza stood up in shock._

" _What?!"  
"Father!" Inari said.  
"Inari get me some rope!" He said, the boy nodded and ran to do as he asked. _

_They ran out with the group and saw the flood gate was opened and water was rushing in getting higher and higher. "See the gate? We need to get a line out there to pull it close."  
"A line? You'd have to swim out there! It's suicide." A man said.  
"If we don't the whole town will be destroyed!" One other said. _

" _I'll do it!" Kaiza said walking up.  
"Kaiza! Don't be foolish, you'll never make it!" They protested.  
"Father." Inari said worried, Kaiza put his hand on his head and bent down.  
"Don't worry, nothing can stop your dad." He said smiling. "This is our village, so we have to do everything we can do help." He said. _

_He tied a rope on his waist and jumped in swimming against the fast water, Inari watched with the others. "Father I know you can do it!" He yelled, Kaiza got to the gate and tied the rope on.  
"He got it! Let's pull it close!" The men said and pulled the rope closing the gate stopping the flooding waters._

"From that time on, Kaiza was considered a hero in this land, he taught us all the meaning of courage. And Inari was proud to be his son. But it wasn't long after that Gato came and took over, he terrorized the whole village, only Kaiza stood up to him. Gato couldn't have a local hero getting in his way, it took his whole gang to stop one man." Tazuna said.

 _Kaiza knelt on the floor surrounded my men and Gato stood in front, Kaiza grunted in pain as he was beaten with a stick, his arms tied to a post behind him. "You over played your hand Kaiza." Gato said. "All that talk about how you're going to protect your village with your two arms." He said smugly. "Those arms aren't much good now are they?" He said, Kaiza growled then cried out slumping as he was beaten but would sit up and glare at the short man. "You still got that defiant look in your eye though, well my men will get rid of that." Gato said chuckling. "Get to work on him." He said, the man beating him kicked Kaiza flat to the ground. Two men walked up with huge mallets and chucked Kaiza gasped and screamed in agony as they swung the mallets down._

 _The next day everyone was called out to a gated in area and stared in shock and horror as Kaiza was tied to a wooden cross, both arms purple, blood ran down his face that was littered with bruises._

" _Listen up! This man has defied the Gato corporation, he has disturbed the order of this land! His punishment is execution!" He said, everyone whispered in shock, Kaiza panted. "Let this be an example, so no one dare stand in our way again!" He said._

" _FATHER!" Inari screamed standing at the front gripping the fence sobbing, Kaiza looked up and managed a tiny smile.  
"Do it." Gato said walking away, a samurai next to him pulled out his blade, Inari sobbed and screamed for his father who continued to smile at the boy as they killed him his blood flying in the air. _

" _You told me, that you'd protect me and this land! With both your arms! You made me believe you could do it! But it was a lie!" Inari said in anger._

"Since then Inari changed, along with Tsunami and all our people." Tazuna said. "We lost our will." He said, the whole team was silent at the story. Naru thought about the times with Inari telling them to go home and they were stupid.

Naru stood up and sighed and stood up. "Where are you going Naru?" Sakura asked snottily.  
"I'll prove to that kid …. there are hero's." She said and walked out, Tazuna looked at her shocked then smiled gently.

Naru walked through the woods the next day silently, she sighed quietly thinking about how she snapped on Inari during breakfast, the boy called her a fool for working in the night, saying she didn't know pain, she didn't know what she was talking about, that she didn't know what it was like to not have a family which set her off. She told the boy to shut up, he was ignorant and would always be a baby with that attitude and that he was useless and of course Sakura jumped in yelling at her for saying that agreeing with the boy that Naru didn't know what he had been through. Naru yelled at them all and stormed out.

Naru POV

"Stupid people." I muttered and sighed and rubbed my head.  
"Dope!" Sasuke's voice sounded, I grunted and ran through the woods quickly, I came up to the beach and stopped panting. I walked along the shore and stopped under a tree and sat down and rubbed my head.

"Well you seem upset." I looked and saw Haku near the water, I smiled and stood up. "Are you okay?" He asked, I rolled my eyes.  
"Stupid team junk." I said, he gave me a slight smile. "So what are you doing today?" I asked, he sighed.  
"Not much." He said and shrugged.  
"Is your friend better?"  
"A little, he wants to get up but I wont let him so he starts yelling and cussing." He sighed.

"Well …. you wanna hang out?" I asked, he blinked. "We can find some lunch and just get away from our annoyances." I said, he smiled and nodded.

"That sounds great." He said, I smiled and walked next to him, we entered town and got some lunch from a small tea shop and headed out to the large piers, we sat down and began to nibble on the food.  
"So how long are you going to be here?" Haku asked.  
"I guess until Tazuna finishes." I shrugged. "I don't know." I said.  
"You don't seem to like your teammates, is there a reason for that?" Haku asked, I sighed.

"They're not real teammates to me. I've known them since I was …. 6 maybe 7, and the girl Sakura she's always been spoiled and bratty, putting me down, hitting me. All for a stupid boy who hates her." I rolled my eyes. "And Sasuke, well he's this quiet, revenge obsessed boy who cares for nothing." I said looking down. "It's kinda pointless for me." I shrugged.

"Why do you get treated badly?" He asked, I sighed quietly and took a drink.

"I'm not exactly …... normal." I said hesitantly. "I've been treated like a germ … I'm hated in my own village." I said bitterly with a chuckle.  
"You seem like the sweetest person in the world … how could people not like you." He said with a smile, I blushed red and smiled gently.

"Well ….. my village is very blind to things they don't understand, or wont listen to. If it's different, it's bad and they must shun it." I said rolling my eyes.  
"I understand that one." He said and chuckled. "I had the same." He said, I blinked. "I was shunned and nearly killed." He said, I sighed and shook my head. "So even your teammates treat you like that? You have no one?" He asked.

"My teammates just followed their parents example of shun." I said. "I have three people who are …. somewhat close. My academy sensei who didn't even speak with me until I was 8, my other two friends we're close. For a time one of them couldn't."  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Her clan is elite and they didn't want the heir of their clan to hang around a monster like me." I rolled my eyes.

"That's horrible." He said. "What of your parents?" He asked, I sighed.  
"Never knew 'em. Don't know their names, what they look like … nothing." I said shrugged.  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"It's okay." I chuckled and sighed. "What about you?"  
"They died when I was young." He said.  
"I'm sorry." I said, he nodded.  
"What made you want to be a ninja?" He asked, I frowned.  
"I think when I was younger it was to become Hokage and prove everyone wrong and make them notice me." I said. "As I got older, I think it was just to prove people wrong." I shrugged. "Have you ever thought about it?"  
"I got training …. I don't like it, it's too bloody, but if I can protect the people close to me, then I guess." He shrugged, I nodded. "And plus I got some special powers that make it a little dangerous."He said, I nodded.

"Same." I said. "Things are so complicated." I said, he nodded his head and sighed.

"Naru!" Sakura's voice sounded, I groaned.  
"How do they find me!?" I snarled, he chuckled.

A brown pug ran out of the trees and up to them, Naru looked at him, he wore a blue vest and a blue hitai-ate on his head. "Naru-chan."  
"Yes?" She asked hesitantly.  
"I'm Pakkun Kakashi's summon, he's looking for you." He said.

"I'll be there in a moment." I said, he frowned and walked away, I sighed.

"I guess you gotta go?" He asked.  
"This sucks! They want nothing to do with me, hate me, but kami forbid I leave for an hour!" I said standing, Haku followed and smiled.

"Naru, can I ask …. are you a jinchuuriki?" He asked, I froze and gulped, I looked down shaking. "Naru?" He asked, I gulped and ran away from him. "Naru!?" He called.

I panted and ran into the woods. Why did I tell him so much!? It was finally nice to talk to someone who didn't know! And I had to open my big mouth! I'm so stupid! I finally felt comfortable with someone and I was stupid! I stopped and panted heavily and rubbed my head and blinked back tears.

"Naru!" Haku jumped down in front of me, I stumbled back. "Why did you run from me?" He asked.

"I …. I ..." I looked down shaking.  
"Naru?" He asked stepping up and out his hand on my shoulder, I flinched. "Naru, look at me." He said, I looked into his brown eyes, I saw worry but not disgust, hate or anything, I shook. "I... I'm sorry if I ..."  
"You …. you don't..." I stuttered.  
"Naru, if you're worried about me turning my back because I know this, I wont." He said, I looked at him shocked. "I don't care if you're a jinchuuriki. I don't judge people by a title or anything. I don't care if you're a jinchuuriki. You're a good friend." He said, I blushed looking at him. "I haven't met someone like you in a long time, it's nice to have a friend." He said, I smiled gently. "You're a great friend and person." He said. "Will you please believe me?" He asked, I nodded my head, he smiled and hugged me, I paused but hugged him back shaking.

"Thank you." I whimpered, he chuckled and continued to hold me, I buried my nose in his shoulder and took a breath and paused but blinked a few times and sighed.

"You gotta go, I don't want you to get in trouble." He said pulling back, I nodded my head and looked down. "But I'll tell you what." He said, I looked up at him. "Meet me by the dock tomorrow at noon and we'll escape for the day." He said, I beamed and nodded my head, he smiled and hugged me again. "I wont leave you." He said, I smiled and walked away with a wave.

I got back towards the house a grin on my face, my heart beat loudly in my chest and my face was hot no doubt from a blush on my face. I grunted as Kakashi jumped down in front of me, I blinked.

"Where have you been?" He asked.  
"Out." I said and walked past.  
"Naru! I am your sensei, you can't leave-"  
"I was out training and walking, calm down." I said and walked into the house and sighed. I walked into the bathroom and wiped my face off and sighed. I continued to think about Haku and my heart pounded in my chest. Could I really like Haku like that? It was kinda nice to have someone I was so comfortable with and could open up to. But I wouldn't let my guard down, it happened too many times, but as I thought about it, I couldn't think to not distrust Haku, it was nice.


	4. More Alike

**Chapter 4: More alike.**

Normal POV

Naru bit her lip as she sat on her bed brushing her hair slowly before trying it into her braid and sighed, she smiled and pulled her jacket on but left it open, she slid her socks on and stood up. She walked out of the room since it was already 10:30, she found the team talking about the watch for Tazuna who was heading back to the bridge today. "Naru, good." Kakashi said, she paused. "I want you and Sakura to go with Tazuna today and watch him."

"Can't Sasuke go?" She asked.

"Why?" Kakashi asked giving her that sensei look, she sighed.

"I want to keep practicing."

"You've reached the top, why more?" Sasuke asked with a slight sneer.

"I want to get faster." She shrugged. "I'm going to go run and train." She said and walked out.

"Naru!" Kakashi barked and sighed rubbing his head.

"She's being very weird now." Sakura said.

"Alright Sakura, you go with Tazuna today." Kakashi said, she nodded.

"Alright then let's head out." Tazuna said standing up and gathered his supplies and they headed out.

Naru walked around the forest just in case the team or more importantly Kakashi was tailing her.

' _Will he show up? Or was he ... no I don't believe Haku is like that.'_ Naru thought shaking her head and sighed. She walked to the dock and sat at the end with her feet hanging off the edge above the water, she looked out and sighed quietly. The minutes rolled by until it was noon, Naru bit her lip trying to ignore the evil voices in her head that Haku lied, she pulled her knee up and set her chin on her knee and looked at the water and mist rolling around.

After 15 minutes Naru felt her heart shatter, she stood up slowly and sighed slumping. 'I should of figured. No one wants a monster.' She thought and stuffed her hands in her pockets and walked down the dock heading to the forest.

"Naru!" She blinked and turned to see Haku running up with a basket. "I'm sorry!" He said stopping and panting harshly. "I'm sorry I'm late." He said, she blinked. "There was an incident with my friend. I'm sorry." He said. "Were you leaving?" He asked, she blinked and shifted, he sighed with a slight smile. "Naru, I meant what I said." He said, she blinked. "I wont leave you." He said, she smiled with a blush and nodded quickly. "Good! Now I want to take you to this special place okay?" He asked, she nodded and turned with him and walked, he grabbed her hand, she blushed looking at him, he smiled at her, she smiled a little and closed her hand on his. Haku led her through the woods behind the town. The trail started to tilt up, they climbed it and broke through the treeline, a hill was in front of them. "Look." He said and walked up to the top, Naru followed.

"Wow." She said, they looked at the view which was the whole town and Tazuna's bridge that was being built. "It's beautiful." She said, Haku nodded.

"I figured you'd like it." He said and sat down, Naru followed. "Did you have problems sneaking out?"

"No, they were trying to question me but." She shrugged.

"Well I do apologize for being so late. Like I said we had a visitor at our house and I couldn't leave my friend with him." Haku said looking down, Naru nodded her head.

"It's okay, at first I kinda thought. ... well ... anyways." She said. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said. "Well sorta, thins are just getting complicated." He said, Naru smiled gently. "Here you go." He said. "I made different types of food." He said. "I also brought some amazing tea that I found at this port a while back and bought a bunch." He said and chuckled pulling out a big bottle and two cups, Naru chuckled. He poured her tea which was a light tan color, he picked his cup up and gestured, Naru followed and they took a drink, Naru moaned.

"This is amazing!" Naru said.

"Right!" Haku smiled. "It took one sip and I was hooked!" He said and chuckled. "It's Gyokuro." He said.

"It's amazing!" She said and took another drink, he chuckled and nodded.

"Okay let's see I made _Fruits Sando, Katsu Sando, Taiyaki, and Dango_." He said.

"It sounds great! I've never had _fruits sando_." She said, he handed her a half of one, she took and bite and moaned. "This is amazing." She said, he nodded his head eating the other half. "Did you make these?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I learned to cook at a young age." He said, she nodded and took a drink. "So what do you like to do?" He asked.

"Well ... I like reading and learning new things like jutsu's and stuff." She said. "I also like to watch the stars at night." She said, he nodded. "You?"

"Hm, I like taking care of animals, going for walks and practicing." He said.

"Are you a ninja?" She asked.

"I've had the training." He shrugged. "But like I said, I'm not a huge fan of that." He said, she nodded. "Would you mind me asking ... how did you become a jinchuuriki?" He asked, Naru sighed.

"Well, from what I was told, the night I was born Kyuubi no Kitsune appeared and began to attack and the Yondaime Hokage sacrificed his life and sealed Kyuubi in me." She said. "That's what everyone is told, I feel like there is more to it, but I've let it go." She said.

"Really? You just let it go? I couldn't do that." He said.

"I think because of how I've been treated I'm kind of afraid to find out." She said. "So I remain ignorant about the whole thing." She said waving her hand, he nodded his head and sighed quietly, he looked at the town and saw some people being chased by some men.

"Gato." He sneered. "He's such a pain."

"It's messed up, I found out what he did, it's insane." She said.

"What?" Haku asked.

"Well, me and my team are guarding Tazuna while he works on the bridge." She said nodding her head in the direction. "Tazuna has a grandson who is very mean, hateful and bratty, but I found out why, his father was publicly executed in front of him." Naru said, Haku looked at her shocked. "He went against Gato, so he beat him until he couldn't fight then hung him in the town and killed him to crush their fighting spirit." Naru said. "I swear if I get my hands on that bastard I'll give him what for!" She said, Haku chuckled.

"He's a very sick, twisted man." Haku said shaking his head. "All he cares for his money and he doesn't care who he hurts to do so." Haku sighed.

"Okay, can I ask you something now?" Naru asked with a small smile, Haku blinked and nodded his head, she looked at the sky and sighed. "How is Zabuza feeling?" She asked, Haku looked at her shocked, she looked at him with a smile.

Haku POV

My heart skipped a beat as Naru asked me that. She knew? How long had she known?

"Wh...I..." I stuttered, she grinned at me. "How?" I managed.

"Yesterday, I have a highly sensitive nose and our hug, I smelled Zabuza on you." She said, I blinked. "So?" She asked.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"No." She shook her head. "I understand, you're his guardian, but ... did you really mean what you said? Or were you just working me?" She asked, I blinked a few times.

"Naru, I meant what I said. I will admit when we first met I wasn't being real, but then I kept watching you and I realized how much we're alike and I couldn't fake it. I really like you Naru." I said, she blushed making me smile. She got flustered easily, she looked down and bit her lip.

"Well I ... I ... I like you..." She said quietly, I smiled at her and took her hand. "I'm actually glad we met." She said, I nodded my head.

"Me too." I said. "And you know I wont ... I mean... honestly we're planning to ..." I stopped and gestured.

"That makes me feel better, can I ask why not though?" She asked.

"Well with Zabuza-sama out of commission at the moment we can't, before Gato didn't trust us enough to let us close." I shrugged.

"What will you after I mean?" She asked.

"Zabuza said he wanted to go back to Kirigakure, but I'm not sure anymore. I would hope he would just let it go."

"Why stay? I mean if you don't want to be a ninja or..." She asked, I sighed.

"He saved my life, I know where you're coming from with being shunned, I'm from the Yuki clan." I said. "In my town we were feared, my mother was from the clan, she married a simple farmer and had me, but one day I discovered what I could do and before she could stop it my father saw it and turned us in." I said, she looked at me shocked. "He killed my mother and went to kill me, in fear my powers activated and I kill him and the others." I said looking at my hand. "I became a homeless orphan and was starving, on deaths doorstep." I said. "Zabuza found me and asked if I would come with him and serve him, he saved me." I said and sighed. "He said he wouldn't give me affection but he did. He's caring but he has a goal in mind and I swore to see it through." I said, Naru looked down. "I'm sorry Naru. But ... I don't think we can continue this." I said, she blinked. "We're enemies." I said. "I don't want you hurt or in trouble. I couldn't live with myself if I had to kill you." I said, she leaned in and kissed my cheek, I blushed.

"I don't care if I get in trouble, you said you meant what you said and so do I. And who knows maybe we can figure something out so we wont have to fight." She said, I blinked.

"You'd go that far?"

"Yes." She said, I smiled gently and nodded.

"Okay." I said, she smiled at me and looked out, I sighed quietly. I knew deep down it wasn't going to be that easy, Zabuza wasn't the kind to listen...

We sat on that hill for an hour longer before we went out separate ways, I headed back to our place that was hidden deep in the woods. I walked up the steps and walked into the house pulling my sandals off my feet and walking in, my snow rabbit began to squeak in his cage, I chuckled and pulled out a carrot and gave it to him and smiled as he happily munched the treat.

"Haku?" Zabuza's voice sounded I walked in and saw him sitting up in bed. "Where have you been?" He asked squinting, I sighed.

"Just out Zabuza." I said. "I have lunch are you hungry?" I asked walking up to him and producing the left over food from the picnic and setting it in his hand.

"You've been weird for a while Haku. What's going on?" He asked, I blinked.

"Nothing Zabuza, absolutely nothing." I said. "Eat, you need the nourishment." I said walking away from him, he hummed and began to eat. I walked out and breathed a sigh of relief before I smiled gently thinking about Naru. She was really sweet and it had been a long time since I had connected with someone like this. It was nice, but at the same time I'm worried if Zabuza finds out or gets better we'll have to fight and I'll have to help Zabuza it's my sworn duty to him. I sighed rubbing my head then my eyes, I wondered how Naru was doing with her team now.

Naru POV

I sighed in annoyance as I sat at the table in Tazuna's house later. "Where did you go?" Kakashi asked putting his hands on his hips giving me that 'sensei' stare.

"Out." I said.

"Not good enough." He said. "Now tell me where you were." He said, I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Why does it matter?" I asked him.

"Because I'm responsible for your safety. This mission is dangerous they know Konoha ninja's are guarding Tazuna, if you're going off all the time you could be wounded." He said. "Now where have you been?"

"Training!" I snapped.

"I've searched the woods and you've passed the tree climbing."

"Who said I was tree climbing!?" I said. "I know I've passed, geez! So what I wanted refine and better my skills!" I said standing. "I work alone because I'm use to it! You expect me to work with you guys perfectly well I'm not going to! I don't care who you are!" I yelled. "Just let it go! I come back everyday so what does it matter!?" I yelled and stormed past him and the shocked Tazuna, Sasuke and Sakura and slammed the bathroom door shut. I slid down the door and gripped my head.

"Just great Naru, now look what you've done." I muttered and sighed rubbing my head knowing meeting Haku was going to be that much more difficult.

Normal POV

The next day Naru was assigned alone to guard Tazuna for the day, she yawned as she walked with Tazuna to the bridge, she heard some rustling and looked around, she saw Haku who shrugged, she shook her head no, he nodded and disappeared, she sighed.

"So tell me, what's wrong with you?" Tazuna asked.

"What do you mean?" Naru asked.

"Well you seem to really hate the team." He said, she shrugged.

"They hate me, am I suppose to care for them?" She asked, he shrugged and nodded at the logic.

They arrived at the bridge and Naru sat to the side while Tazuna and his workers continued on the bridge. Naru looked around with a frown at the small amount of people there, Tazuna sighed wiping his head, she stood up catching his attention, she focused. _"Tagu kage bunshin no jutsu!"_ She said, 50 clones stood there. "We're not professional builders but we can help." Naru said, Tazuna smiled and nodded and began to instruct her on what to do.

-o0o-

Haku POV

I walked back to the house after getting a 'no' from Naru, I put the food away and walked back into Zabuza's room, he looked at me.

"You're not disappearing for the day?" He asked.

"I don't disappear all day." I said, he snorted.

"It's either a girl or a boy, which?" He said, I blushed slightly. "Well it's someone." He said.

"It doesn't matter, it's not going to go far." I said sadly.

"Really?" He asked, I sighed and looked around.

"How are your wounds?" I asked changing the subject, he scoffed.

"They're infected, It's taking me longer to heal." He said.

"Perhaps we've pulled that move one too many times." I said, he huffed and laid down with a sigh. "I'll make you lunch." I said and walked out. Maybe I'd sneak out later to see Naru.

-o-o-

Naru POV

Tazuna and I headed back home earlier than normal since my clones sped up the building process. It saddened me to think we'd be going home soon, that would cut Haku and I's ... relationship? Thing ... whatever to nothing. It wasn't like I could travel to Waves everyday and back to Konoha, I'd really be pushing it then.

"You're home early." Tsunami said in shock the team looked at us.

"Yeah! Naru created clones and they sped up the process! We got done faster than normal!" Tazuna said happily, I smirked and sighed. It sounded easy but I was tired, I walked back to the bathroom and washed my face, I heard a clink on the window, I opened it and grunted as a senbon came flying in, it stuck in the wall with a paper, I grabbed it and opened it quickly.

Meet me at the hill? Watch the sunset? -Haku.

I smiled with a blush and looked out the window, I couldn't see him, I gave a thumbs up hoping he could see it, I pocketed the senbon and note and walked into the bedroom and pulled my sweat drenched shirt. "Naru." I yelped turning and saw Kakashi there, I covered myself and glared.

"Knock!?" I snipped, he sighed and covered his eye, I yanked my dirty shirt back on and sighed, he looked, I sighed. "What?" I asked.

"I wanna thank you for helping Tazuna, using your clones and such." He said, I blinked. "It was a brilliant idea." He said, I nodded.

"Okay." I said, he nodded and walked out, I sighed and quickly changed before I made a clone take my place while I slipped out the window and took off into the woods.

"Haku?" I called quietly, he jumped down and smiled, I grinned back and we snuck off to the hill.

"So I came up with a name for this place, kind of a code." Haku said, I looked at him taking a drink.

 _"Raifubyū."_ He said, I smiled and nodded.

"I like it!" I smiled, he chuckled and held out some food, I smiled and took a bite. "So how is Zabuza doing?"

"Being nosy, and wont listen to me. His wounds are infected." He sighed. "I have to figure out some herbs that can -"

"Well..." I interrupted, he blinked. "I could take a look at him."

"Hm?"

"I've been gifted at healing, fast healing myself and a gift at healing others." I shrugged. "I could look at his wounds ... just so long as I'd be promised that he wont kill me right after." I chuckled, Haku sighed with a cringe.

"I'm not sure." He chuckled, I giggled.

"Well, talk to him and if he will ... I will be willing to check him out." I smiled.

"Thanks Naru." He said, I smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you." I smiled.


End file.
